Moonlit Metamorphmagus
by Faelwyn
Summary: Teddy Lupin is part werewolf and a metamorphmagus, though, like every other 11 year old wizarding child, he is thrilled about finally getting his Hogwarts letter to begin his first year at the prestigious school of magic. What adventures will school bring?
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter; that would be J.K. Rowling. I do thank her though for allowing me and others to dabble and play with the fantastic world she created._

 _Credit: I would just like to take a moment to thank DarkQuartz for being my awesome beta._

 _This story is also being published on Hogwarts Extreme **  
**_

* * *

It had been almost 11 years since the Battle of Hogwarts. So many families had been ripped apart creating widows, widowers, orphans, and childless parents. The wizarding world was left in shock for quite some time and it took quite a few years for them to recover.

Slowly the rebuilding process began, and with it, the healing started with the funerals. Tonks and Remus went to as many of them as they could to show their support for the families. Fred Weasley's funeral was one of the most difficult to attend. Remus and Tonks had gotten quite close to the Weasley family through their work with the Order of the Phoenix. To see the family shattered over the loss of one of their own was heartbreaking. For Tonks watching Molly mourn the loss of her son was almost more than she could bear; she couldn't imagine what she would do if she ever lost little Teddy. The same was true for Remus as he was a silent presence for the inconsolable Arthur who just hugged him and thanked him for being there.

The Weasleys were all gathered together in the front rows, sniffling and crying, as they mourned their loss. All except for one, that was.

Partway through the speech being given by the same tufty-haired ceremony official who had presided over Dumbledore's funeral, George stood up in an outrage and cried out "Fred would never have wanted any of this! This is an insult to his memory!" Then from within his robes he brought out a box, jabbed it with his wand, and set off a spectacular display of fireworks.

It seemed that everything that went into Wildfire Whizbangs had also gone into this box, however what came out instead were displays that clearly were all in memory of Fred. There were sparklers that spelled out 'Rest In Peace Fred Weasley' in shimmering oranges and greens which stayed in the air for hours, and a giant blue Dragon which swooped around the sky. The dragon shifted into a Gryffindor lion before dissipating into hundreds of smaller fireworks that lasted for hours.

The appearance of the dragon signaled a shift in the gathered crowd. No longer were people mourning, they had decided to celebrate the life and legacy that was Fred Weasley instead. Yes, he was still going to be missed; however, they were now gathered to celebrate the man he was in the way he would have wanted it.

The weeks that followed saw the couple going to the other funerals as well; Colin Creevey, Lavender Brown, and Severus Snape were among the many that they attended.

Severus Snape's funeral didn't follow the normal protocol either, though in a different way than Fred Weasley's funeral. Harry Potter had requested the attendance of members in the Order of the Phoenix to be there specifically alongside the Hogwarts professors who had not been part of the secret society.

After the usual ceremony, Harry stood up to give a eulogy. He spoke of his hatred for Professor Snape and the dour man's mixed feelings for Harry as well. When the potion professor would look upon Harry, he would see both James and Lily - one person he despised, and the other whom he loved dearly. However, due to his love for Lily, Snape resolved to protect Harry at all costs.

At this point Harry explained everything. How Snape and Dumbledore had arranged the latter's death, that Severus would stay on to protect the students - though regrettably the students were still abused - and that, in the end, Snape gave his life out of love for Lily.

There were many gasps of surprise and shocked faces from the audience that day. However, soon it was accepted that although Severus Snape was not the nicest person - he was rather cruel and could be abusive to the students and his colleagues - he was not the traitor everyone believed him to be, either.

The rebuilding continued with the restoration of Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, and Hogwarts. Witches and Wizards poured in from all over to assist. In no time at all the buildings looked better than ever. Muggleborns who no longer had to worry about being oppressed were starting new business while a lot of old businesses were beginning to boom in the now thriving economy.

The Aurors were kept rather busy since they were still trying to round up the last of the Death Eaters. They didn't overtly make their presence known, however, their actions left none in question as to whether or not they were still around. They committed such crimes as muggle baiting, flooding the market with dark objects, and appearing during small gatherings to cause havoc. However, seeing as the appearances were few and far in between, the apprehending process was painfully slow.

Harry, Ron, and Neville had joined the ranks of the Aurors, though they were still in training during this time. It seemed that without the need to suppress the bit of Voldemort's soul, Harry's magic could fully emerge, and he was quickly proving to be a powerful wizard. The full use of his magic was allowing him to move through the training rather quickly.

Hermione had had enough with fighting. She went to Australia to find her parents to restore their memories, then upon her return, she went back to Hogwarts when it reopened on September 1st and completed her final year. The following year she really delved into S.P.E.W. then took it further by working with the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures after her graduation and the completion of her N.E.W.T.s.

As time passed Remus and Tonks continued their day to day life, albeit a little hesitantly at first. Eventually, weddings, births, and celebrations signaled that things were going back to normal. Tonks and Remus were among those bringing in a new life. They welcomed a set of twins in May of the year 2000 - younger sisters that were named Andromeda Minerva 'Addy' and Hope Lily Lupin. Two years later, Tonks also gave birth to a son they named Sirius Alastor Lupin.

The majority of the Death Eaters, Snatchers, and werewolves that were loyal to Voldemort finally got rounded up and imprisoned in Azkaban which was no longer under the control of the Dementors. Trained wizards from the new MoM under the leadership of Kingsley Shacklebolt were working in shifts to guard the inmates who now had improved prison conditions.

Over the next couple years, Kingsley Shacklebolt worked with Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger to help end the stigma against werewolves. Laws were made which helped those infected with lycanthropy by removing job discrimination against them and giving them easier access to the Wolfsbane potion. By this point, the last of the more elusive Death Eater fugitives and their allies had been arrested and imprisoned.

Following the new werewolf laws and continual prodding from Tonks, Remus contacted Professor McGonagall to make the necessary arrangements to resume teaching at Hogwarts as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor once again. Tonks, Teddy - 6, Addy - 4, Hope - 4, and Sirius - almost 2, moved to their new home in Hogsmeade which they named 'The Cavern' to be closer to the school.

The Cavern was a quaint cottage on the outskirts of Hogsmeade that had everything a young family needed. The cottage was a cheery yellow - "It's perfect Remus!" - with a thatched roof. Inside there were four bedrooms, a bright and open kitchen that doubled as a dining room, a small pantry, a spacious living room with a large fireplace, and a cellar. To top it off there was a large garden where the children could play. It worked out great since all of them enjoyed racing around on their toy brooms while playing Quidditch to pretend to be a professional player like Ginny. When finished, they could store their brooms in the broomshed while imagining that it was their locker rooms.

The years passed quickly for the Lupin family. Remus excelled at teaching DADA while Tonks enjoyed raising the children, though she found it equally as challenging as the time she had spent as an Auror without the element of danger. Of the four, only Teddy had inherited the metamorphmagus ability. However, all four had inherited their father's marauder tendencies.

This was helped along considerably by Harry and Ron, who often came to visit the Lupin family with their wives and children. Though their children weren't old enough to join in the fun, Harry and Ron were often begged to tell stories from their days at Hogwarts, and that fired their imagination since they got to hear of the great adventures of the Harry Potter first hand.

To Remus and Tonks who had never been happier, it felt like the blink of an eye when Teddy was eleven...

* * *

 _Thank you for reading my story. I hope you are enjoying it!_

 _Please Review the chapter and Follow for updates._


	2. Chapter 1: Diagon Alley

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter; that would be J.K. Rowling. I do thank her though for allowing me and others to dabble and play with the fantastic world she created._

 _Credit: I would just like to take a moment to thank DarkQuartz for being my awesome beta._

 _This story is also being published on Hogwarts Extreme_

* * *

"Teddy!" Tonks called while bustling about the kitchen cooking breakfast "There is a letter for you!" Suddenly, thundering steps were heard coming down the stairs and an exuberant orange-haired boy charged into the kitchen.

"Is it my Hogwarts letter?" He asked with an apprehensive look on his face. He had been waiting for this day to come ever since he had first heard stories from his pop, Uncle Ron, and his Godfather Harry.

"Only one way to find out." She replied with an amused smile while handing him the parchment envelope with emerald green ink.

His hands trembled with excitement and nervous anticipation as he cracked open the wax seal. He knew that he had magical abilities, it was evident with his metamorphmagus ability. However, he had still been nervous about getting a letter ever since he had turned 11 in April. His mind had been throwing around questions such as: what if his metamorphmagus abilities weren't enough? and What if the abilities he inherited from his mother were the only magical abilities he had?

Those were the thoughts that had plagued the young boy. The thoughts growing more and more pressing as his 11th birthday came and went.

"It is! It is!" He shouted as his hair changed to green out of excitement and quickly hugged his mum before jumping around the dining room table to poor owl who had delivered his post was soo startled that he flew off with an indignant chirp.

His siblings cried out from the table where they were already eating their pancakes,"How come we didn't get one?" Addy and Hope whined at the same time.

"Where's mine?" Sirius, the youngest, asked dejectedly, seeming to forget he had a bite of pancake partway to his mouth.

"You will all get one when you're eleven," Tonks soothed to her younger kids as she finished setting out the sausages and eggs.

Hope and Addy looked at each other with anguished expressions then groaned out "Three more years!" as if that day would never come.

Trying not to laugh, Tonks replied, "Yes, in three more years. Now finish your breakfast before it gets cold."

With a dramatic sigh the girls continued eating their breakfast. Sirius seemed to come back to himself, flushed when he realized his fork was in mid-air, and hastily shoved the food into his mouth.

"When can we go get my wand?" Teddy eagerly asked as he sat down at the table.

"We'll all go out to Diagon Alley as soon as your father gets home from the school. He went over there to plan lessons and get things in order for the new school year," she said with a laugh as she sat down to join them. Little did the children know, but Tonks and Remus had planned the trip a week ago when Remus came home with the news that the letters would be going out."I suggest you eat something before then or you won't have enough energy to go shopping."

The day seemed to last forever for Teddy who kept wistfully looking at the Castle in the distance. Thankfully, his mother provided a distraction by calling him up to the attic to go through the old textbooks from when Remus and her were in school, just to see if any of them were on his list.

"Wow, mum! It doesn't even look like you opened A History of Magic."

"Well….ehm….then this copy should be in great condition for you," Tonks quickly excused while handing the book to her son. "I may have just...um.. borrowed notes from a friend to keep up with the class."

"Is it really that boring?" implored the young wizard while he perused the nearly new book.

"Well, it wasn't my favorite subject, but you never know. You may love History of Magic so just try and keep an open mind," she informed brightly while looking at her son, then changed the subject. " What's next?"

The boy put the book down next to him then looked at his school list. "A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration. Do I still need to take Transfiguration being that I'm a metamorphmagus?" Teddy asked hopefully.

"Oh yes, yes you do. It's a lot more than human transfigurations. I nearly failed it because I thought the same thing you did." she rummaged in the trunk for a bit.

"Here is your father's copy of A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration. It will be much more helpful than mine since he took better notes."

"Thanks mum!" He said brightly while placing the book on top of his History of Magic book. Looking down at his list Teddy made a check-mark by both textbooks and dutifully read the next one out for her. "The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1."

"Ah, yes, a very useful book. That one teaches you Alohomora which unlocks doors, " she confided with a wink. Pulling out a well used book, she handed it to her son."This may look battered, but there are notes you will find to be very helpful."

"Really, mum? What doors did you find that needed unlocking?" the incredulous youth asked.

"Oh, never you mind. What's next on your list?"

Knowing she wasn't going to elaborate further, Teddy looked at the list and resignedly read off the next one. "One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi."

"For Herbology, which is a fascinating subject I might add, you'll be taught by Professor Longbottom who you've met at your Godfather's parties." She continued looking through the books and pulled out another. "Here's another one that will help, too. Your father kept excellent notes in the margins in this one also."

Teddy thanked her as he took the book then began paging through it. "Wow! Pop was really detailed!"

"Yeah, that would be our dear Head Boy. So which book is next?"

"Ummm…" he distractedly stated as he set the book on top of the growing stack beside him. Looking back at his list he began to add checks next to the ones he had gotten already. Finally he stated "Magical Drafts and Potions."

"Yes, potions is a very very useful branch of magic. Make sure you study hard," the bubblegum pink haired witch lectured while rummaging in the chest of books. "Here we are, my old potions book. It's still in pretty good shape, too. There are some notes that you may find helpful."

Reaching out for the book Teddy replied "Did you need to make a lot of potions in your work as an Auror?"

"I had to make some potions - mostly antidotes, but more importantly was identifying potions." reminisced Tonks. "You definitely don't want to mistake a poison for say pumpkin juice."

Teddy cringed at the thought.

"Let's continue with your texts, shall we. What's left?"

He looked at his list for a bit then stated "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them and The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection."

"Ah yes, you will need both of those texts for your father's class. Here you are, these copies are in good condition yet and have some useful notes as well." the mother replied while handing her son two books.

"Thanks mum! I'm looking forward to this class. Pop always has such interesting stories about it." Teddy replied while taking the books and adding them to the stack.

"He sure does." His mum nodded. "Now, let's see about finding you a trunk." She looked around the attic. "This one will do. It's still in great condition. She took out her wand and pointed it at the trunk while saying Scourgify. "There you go. All cleaned out. Why don't you add your books and I'll help you carry it down to your room."

After getting everything settled into his room Teddy was surprised to learn that it wasn't yet noon when he looked at his watch. He thought it had taken longer to go through the books in the attic and now he was left with at least six more hours to fill. To try and distract himself he played two-a-side quidditch with his siblings, re-organized his wizard card collection, and played wizards chess with the twins - he was very good at it and neither of them would play against him alone so he had to allow them to team-up or they refused to play at all.

Finally, after supper it was time to go. Using the floo network they traveled to the Leaky Cauldron, "Hello Mrs. Longbottom", and made their way to the one and only Diagon Alley.

"Teddy slow down! We will get to Ollivanders and all the other shops in due time." Remus green haired boy was beside himself with excitement and was running ahead of his parents and siblings while looking around as if he had never been there before.

"Okay" he said with an embarrassed look on his face as he sulkily walked back towards his parents as his hair turned bright red.

Passing by the sweet shop the little family turned into Potage's Cauldron Shop.

"Alright Teddy, what do you need from this store?" Remus asked.

Teddy - whose hair had gone back to his favorite shade of turquoise - pulled the now well creased and smudged list out of his pocket and read "1 cauldron, pewter, standard size 2" then looked up and his pop. "Where do I find one of those?"

"Let's look at these" his pop said as he led the boy away from the solid gold cauldron the youngster had been eyeing up. Leading him over to the pewter cauldrons, they selected a pewter one of the correct size and paid the cheery shop attendant 15 Galleons for it.

"Mum, can we get our Hogwarts things today too? Then we won't have to get them later and we'll be all ready to go." Hope asked while looking at the cauldrons with Addy. "If you think about it, it makes a lot of sense and saves a trip." the ever logical twin added while gazing at her mother with a pleading expression.

Tonks laughed while keeping a tight hold on Sirius so he wouldn't knock over the stack of silver cauldrons. "No, we will make a special trip for the two of you, just like we are doing for Teddy, when your letters arrive."

"We're all set here." Remus announced while turning away from the counter. "Next stop, Madam Malkin's." Looking to Tonks he continued with "Why don't you take the younger ones for an ice cream while I take Teddy to get fitted for his robes?"

"Ice cream!" Hope, Addy, and Sirius all shouted at once. "Can we please?" Sirius begged no longer interested in the shiny cauldrons.

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea" She said while opening the door and ushering the children out into the bustling street.

"Aww man...why can't I have some ice cream?" Teddy exclaimed.

"Because you're getting a new wand and robes" his pop whispered to the boy as they walked down the street to Madam Malkin's "Besides, when we're all done, we'll stop and get some ice cream too."

The robe fittings didn't take as long as Teddy had thought they would. When the witch was done making adjustments Remus paid for the robes as well as the pointed hat, cloak, and pack of name tags that he had found in the store. Then he led the excited lad to the end of the street to Ollivanders.

"Finally a real magic wand like you have pop!" Teddy effused while walking into the sparsely lit shop. There were a few candles behind the counter, a chair in the corner, but otherwise the shop was full of shelves that were stacked with narrow boxes. From in the back a soft voice was barely heard to say "I'll be with you in a moment." From amongst one of the shelves a tall white haired wizard with pale silvery eyes emerged "You must be young Edward Lupin". It was stated as a fact, not asked.

"Yes, this is my son Teddy." the beaming father introduced.

"Remus Lupin" The shop owner said with a smile. "I remember when you came in here for your wand; 10¼ inches long, made of cypress, pliable, and containing a single unicorn hair - nearly gored me when I plucked it too. Do you still have the wand?"

Lupin extracted his wand from amidst his robes and showed it to the delighted shopkeeper. "Yes I do, and it has served me well."

"Now let's see about getting this youngster a wand, shall we?" Ollivander declared as he brought over a small stack of wands. "Which is your wand arm Teddy?

"My right, sir." advised Teddy.

"Alright, just hold out your arm then and I'll get some measurements." As he said this he started taking measurements though he didn't appear to be writing anything down. He just kept talking. "No two wands are the same just as no two wizards or creatures are the same. Always, always remember that the wand chooses the wizard. Let's try this oak, phoenix tail feather, 9 inches, nice and flexible." As he handed the wand to Teddy the measuring tape that had been taking measurements on its own rolled up and landed with a soft thump on the floor.

Teddy took the wand, waved it, and the candle flame behind the counter suddenly whooshed and became a pillar of flame. The startled youth jumped and dropped the wand on the counter while Lupin removed his wand pointed it at the flame and said Reducio which put an abrupt halt on the pillar of flame. The candle was in poor condition, however, it was quite melted. Remus muttered Reparo which caused the wax to form once again into a proper candle.

"Thank you Mr. Lupin" Mr. Ollivander said with appreciation while looking at Remus. "You have no idea how many times that has happened. I have placed charms and wards around the shop precisely for that reason."

"I'm soo sorry Mr. Ollivander! I didn't mean to do that." the magenta-haired boy spluttered.

"Not to worry. I know you didn't do it on purpose." Mr Ollivander reassured. "These things happen while searching for the right wand. Wands can be quite temperamental. That's why we must find the wand that is searching for you. Why don't you give this one a try - Ebony, dragon heartstring, 7¾ inches, quite whippy."

No sooner had the boy held the wand and raised it was Mr. Ollivander there to snatch it out of his hands. "No, no, no! That'll never do."

"Beechwood, unicorn hair, 11¼ inches, rigid." Teddy held the wand in his hands this time for maybe a half a second before once again it was taken away. "Another tricky customer. Not to worry, not to worry! I have never failed in finding the right wand." Ollivander said quite cheerily as he brought more boxes up from the shelves in the back.

They were there for another quarter of an hour trying wands before the right one came along. Then with a shouts of joy "Aha! I knew the right wand would come along" from Ollivander, and "Well done Teddy!" from Remus they paid the 7 Galleons and made their way to the ice cream parlor to join the rest of the family.

"Mum, mum, mum! Look at this!" Teddy exclaimed as he ran over to the table while excitedly pulling out a long thin box. With his eyes shining and his hair a brilliant green, he pulled a long dark colored wand reverently out of the box. "Made of rowan with with a single hair from the tail of a unicorn, 12½ inches long, and slightly springy" he stated proudly while his siblings stood gawking at it.

"It's a magnificent wand that you should be quite proud of, Teddy." Tonks concluded while admiring the wand.

"I quite agree with your mother. However, would you kindly grab one of these cones before it melts all over." Remus said while chuckling.

Walking along the street eating their ice cream, father and son enjoyed the hustle and bustle of all the shoppers. The twins of course weren't interested in that, and just wanted to run around. While Sirius wanted to play with everything in sight. He was running from one shop to the other while Tonks was chasing after him keeping him from any real trouble.

"Let's hit up Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment for the telescope and scales." Teddy announced while pointing to the store next to Gringotts.

Remus held the door for Tonks as she finally corralled the younger children inside the dimly lit store. It was filled with scales, telescopes, phials, star and moon charts, and globes of the stars and moon.

"Can I get this globe of the moon?" Teddy asked as he held it in his hands.

"Is it on your list?" Tonks countered with a question of her own.

"No" he said dejectedly while putting the globe back down. "It says I need a set of glass phials, 1 brass telescope, and a set of brass scales."

"Then that is what we shall get." Remus stated matter of factly while guiding the youth away from the globes and towards the necessary equipment. Shortly thereafter Remus paid for Teddy's supplies and the young family left the shop.

"One stop left, the Apothecary for potion ingredients." Remus said as he led the family down the bustling street. Opening the door to the shop the family was immediately assaulted by a slew of horrendous smells. They quickly bought the ingredients needed and left, glad to be back in the bustling street if only to be clear of the smells.

"That should be everything on your list. In a fortnight you'll be enjoying the feast in the Great Hall."

* * *

 _Thank you for continuing to read my story. I hope you are enjoying it!_

 _Please Review the chapter and Follow for updates._

 _To the Reviewer who tried to guess my occupation: No, I am not a counselor for people who do drugs and alcohol. :P_


	3. Chapter 2: Godric's Hollow

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter; that would be J.K. Rowling. I do thank her though for allowing me and others to dabble and play with the fantastic world she created._

 _This story is also being published on Hogwarts Extreme_

 _The French in this chapter was possible thanks to Camryn Briar Thank you!_

* * *

The fortnight was passing quickly; tomorrow Teddy would be on the Hogwarts Express. The last day of his summer holiday he was spending with his family and friends. Everyone was getting together for the annual end of summer party at his Godfather's house outside of Godric's Hollow.

"Teddy" Tonks' exasperated voice yelled up the stairs "Are you ready to go yet?"

"Coming!" the green haired boy shouted as he ran down the stairs.

As Teddy dashed down the stairs and around the corner into the living room, he saw his family gathered around the fireplace.

"Finally!" Addy sighed while looking the picture of despair "We've been waiting _forever!"_

"That's enough Addy." Tonks reprimanded.

"He did take forever." Hope muttered quietly not daring to meet her mother's eyes.

"Well I'm here now so can we stop chatting and go?" Teddy said a bit crossly while reaching for the jar of floo powder kept on the mantle.

Remus went first followed by Teddy. After throwing the powder into the flames the boy stepped into the now emerald green flames and shouted "The Lion's Den!". He tucked in his elbows, closed his eyes, and waited for the spinning to slow down before stepping out of the fireplace into his Godfather's living room.

The first thing he heard was an excited squeak from Victoire as she came rushing over to him. She was babbling about how excited she was to see him, how she couldn't wait to hear all about Hogwarts from him, that he had better write to her or else she'd send him a howler, and that she was trying to convince her mother that she should go to Hogwarts as well instead of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and told her to take a deep she did he agreed that it was great to see her, of course he would tell her all about Hogwarts, he would write to her frequently - how else would he tell her about the castle, and that he would be sure to include good tidbits she could use to convince her mother.

The two of them left the Potter's house for the spacious yard where the party was taking place. There was a tent set up where snacks were set out on long tables. The younger children - James Sirius, Lois, Fred Jr., Molly Jr., Rose, Lily Luna and Albus were all raptly paying attention to Grandma Molly while she told them a story.

Molly really wasn't Teddy's grandmother, but she insisted that he call her that - so he obliged. She made quite the picture in the corner of the pavilion as she held Hugo and Lucy in her arms with the other children seated around her listening as she told them the story of _The Wizard and the Hopping Pot._

On the other side of the pavilion his aunts and uncles were all gathered around a long table eating snacks and chatting. In truth none of them were actually his aunts and uncles either - but like Molly, they all insisted that he call them as such. So, he obliged. They all treated him like family anyway.

His mum and pop went and joined Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, George, Angelina - who was rocking a one month old Roxanne, Bill, Fleur, Percy, and Audrey.

Suddenly, squeals of delight broke the quiet calm of the atmosphere. He turned around to see his younger siblings rushing to greet their best friends. James Sirius scrambled to his feet and rushed to embrace Sirius Alaster. Dominique also scurried to her feet then ran giggling to her best friends Hope and Addy.

Fluer gasped and called out "Dominique! À pied! Nous ne pas courir ni trottons comme un cheval."

Dominique turned bright red and replied "Oui Mére" as she slowed down to a steady walk.

Victoire was struggling to maintain a straight face beside Teddy. The boy asked her, "What did Aunt Fleur say to her?"

"Not here, let's go over to Uncle Harry's quidditch pitch. We can throw the quaffle around while we talk." She said with some difficulty still trying not to laugh as she led the way.

Once there they picked a broom from the many spares he kept in the shed, grabbed a quaffle, and kicked off from the ground. After flying around the pitch a few times they started tossing the quaffle back and forth to each other.

A big grin split Victoire's face as she said "Mére told Dominique 'Walk! We do not run or trot like a horse!'" She then tossed the quaffle to Teddy who caught it and said "No wonder she turned so red!" as he laughed and threw it back.

They continued playing for a few hours until Fluer came rushing out of the trees, red in the face. She looked up at them and yelled out "Zer zu are. I 'ave been looking for zu all over ze place. Eet is time to eat." Rather reluctantly, they landed, dismounted, and headed back to the pavilion.

The tables were piled with dishes and platters. Everyone was now seated around the long tables talking excitedly. Victoire and Teddy slipped in the two empty seats between Ginny and Bill just in time as Harry stood up to formally greet his guests.

"Welcome everyone! Another summer has come and gone and here we are again. This annual party is a little more special this year for two reasons; we have a new addition and one of our members is beginning a new chapter in his life. First we welcome Roxanne Weasley to the family born just over a month ago to George and Angelina. Congratulations on a beautiful daughter!" Harry lifted his glass towards the couple and toasted them as did the rest of the guests.

After the couple had been congratulated and everyone quieted down Harry continued. "Hugo and Lucy now have another classmate when they are all old enough to attend Hogwarts. Which brings us to our next bit of Lupin received his Hogwarts letter and is leaving for his first year tomorrow. Congratulations Teddy!" Once again Harry lifted his glass in toast this time to Teddy as people clapped and offered him cheers and congratulations as his face and hair turned bright red much to his chagrin. This of course caused laughter amongst his family. Inwardly he was thinking that he really needed to work on managing his metamorphmaging as he accepted the many congratulations from his family.

Thankfully his embarrassment didn't last long as the food was served and everyone was soon focused on catching up with each other and eating. Throughout the meal Teddy talked with his Aunt Ginny and Uncle Bill about their time at Hogwarts. Both of them spoke fondly of their time at the school and hoped Teddy would also enjoy his years at the historic castle.

As the sun was beginning to set everyone was getting ready to go and saying their goodbyes. While Children were being rounded up, much to their protesting,Teddy felt a tap on his shoulder. Looking around he spotted his Godfather.

"I wondered if I might have a moment of your time. Follow me please." Without waiting for a reply he walked away into the house.

Looking around Teddy didn't spot his parents, so he just followed. Harry led him through the entryway and up a set stairs into his study. There was a big desk by which Harry was standing. Behind the desk was a large painting of three people who Teddy knew to be James, Sirius, and his pop - Lupin. They had been best friends.

"Teddy, I asked you to come here so I could give you something. I didn't want to give it to you in front of everyone because this is something that not everyone should know you have." Opening the worn folded parchment on the desk Harry continued. "The three men you see in the painting behind me created this along with a man named Peter Pettigrew." Taking out his wand Harry tapped the parchment while saying "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!"

Teddy gasped as the once blank parchment suddenly filled with ink that started to take shape. Soon it was evident that "This is a map of Hogwarts. However, it is not just an ordinary map. The Marauder's Map map will show where every person is within the castle and grounds." Unfolding a section of the parchment Harry revealed the headmistress' office where a black dot labeled Minerva McGonagall moved across it's office and down the inked staircase. "It also shows you all of the secret passages and how to enter them. When you are done using the map, make sure you tap it with your wand and say 'Mischief managed!'" Teddy watched as once again the map turned into an inconspicuous looking piece of parchment.

Picking up the map Harry handed it to the young wizard with a wink while saying "Now as your father similarly said to me once, I'm not your teacher so I don't feel guilty about giving this to you. Keep it hidden and use it well."

"Wow thanks!" Teddy managed to mumble in surprise.

"No need to thank me. I have no use for it anymore, I dare say you'll find some use for the map. Now to keep everyone from wondering what I brought you up here for" Harry said while moving to the back of the room "I bought you a little gift to celebrate this turning point in your young life. I want you to use her well." He returned with a beautiful barred owl that had its head asleep under her wing.

Teddy put the parchment in his pocket while walking over to his uncle and the owl. "She's beautiful thank you!"

"She's all yours." He said while holding the cage out to the boy. "Now just be sure to send those letters to Victoire. We don't want you getting a howler your very first year." Harry said with a wink.

The boy's face and hair turned crimson as he took the cage. "I'll be sure she gets a letter at least once a week."Teddy said in earnest.

Godfather and godson made their way back downstairs and outside where Tonks and Remus had finally managed to round up the younger children. Tonks came over and said "There you are Teddy. We wondered where you had gone."

At this Harry stepped forward and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "That's my fault Tonks. I asked Teddy to come with me as I had a gift I wanted to give him to celebrate his starting Hogwarts."

Teddy held up the owl who was now peering around at everyone with wide eyes. "Isn't she gorgeous mum? She's gonna make sure Vic doesn't send me a howler."

"She sure is." Looking at Harry she added "Thank you."

Remus came over with the younger children and the family said their goodbyes to Harry and Ginny. Then they made their way to the fireplace. After another trip through the swirling green flames they were home.

"Do you have everything packed? Got your quills, ink, books, and clothes?" Tonks asked Teddy. "You're not going to have a lot of time in the morning before we leave for Kings Cross."

"Why do I have to go to Kings Cross? Why can't I just go to the castle?"

"Taking the Hogwarts express is an important part of the experience. You never know, you might meet your best friend on the train." Remus said as he ushered the younger children up the stairs.

It seemed to take longer than he thought it would to track down everything. After an hour he had his trunk packed and was just closing the lid when his mother came in. "I've brought you a bag of owl treats to take along for your new friend."

"Thanks. I've decided to call her Dílis." Teddy said while accepting the bag from his mum. "I heard some Irish wizards saying it meant 'loyal' when I was in the village the other day. I think it's a fitting name for my owl."

"It suits her nicely." The pink haired witch said. "Now you should try and get some sleep. We have an early start in the morning." Just as she finished saying this Remus stepped into the room. "All packed up and ready to go?"

"Everything's ready." Teddy said as he gave them a hug and climbed into bed. "Night mum, Night pop." He knew he probably wouldn't sleep a wink, but it was futile to argue with them about it. Instead he pulled out the map after they left, tapped it and said "I solemnly swear that I am up to know good!" Then, for the next couple of hours he got acquainted with the castle and imagined what it would be like to explore the hallways and passageways.

* * *

 _Thank you for continuing to read my story. I hope you are enjoying it!_

 _Please Review the chapter and Follow for updates._


	4. Chapter 3: Conversations and Dilemmas

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter; that would be J.K. Rowling. I do thank her though for allowing me and others to dabble and play with the fantastic world she created._

 _This story is also being published on Hogwarts Extreme_

* * *

"Teddy are you ready yet? Get down here and have some breakfast. You don't wanna miss the train." Tonks yelled up the stairs.

Thud...scrape….thud...scrape…"Coming mum! This trunk is heavy!" the boy grunted. Thud...scrape….thud...scrape…

Remus ran up the stairs to help his son carry the trunk down into the kitchen. "Aren't you glad you didn't get that solid gold cauldron?"

The young wizard's face and hair turned bright red as he muttered "Yes pop." He then hastily sat down at the table and started eating his bacon and eggs.

"Mum are we going to ride the train too?" asked Addy.

"I wanna get on the train and go to Hogwarts!" chimed in Sirius before the bubblegum pink haired witch could answer.

"Not today." Tonks answered before Hope could also express her desire to ride the Hogwarts Express.

After the family had finished breakfast the young wizard dashed back upstairs to grab his owl Dílis. Upon coming through the archway into the dining room he looked at his pop as he said " I'm ready to go!" with an excited smile.

"Can we come too?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"Yeah! We wanna go to Hogwarts!" choruses the twins.

Tonks calmly explained once again that they were not old enough to go to Hogwarts. However, they could go see the train. She carefully explained that they were not to get on the train and that any attempt to do so would result in punishment. After having them promise to behave the family was ready to go.

"Alright Teddy. Got your owl? I've got your trunk. Grab a hold of my arm." Remus instructed the youth. Teddy did as he was instructed. After feeling like he was being sucked through a straw he appeared on the platform next to the Hogwarts Express.

"Now, I'm going to go back and get your brother. You wait right here." With a faint popping noise the wizard disapparated. The platform was full of young witches and wizards saying goodbye to their families. Owls were hooting, cats were meowing, and surprisingly even a few toads were croaking. There was steam issuing out of the scarlet steam engine in front of him that had Hogwarts Express painted on it in bright gold paint. Teddy barely had time to take all this in before his father reappeared in front of him with Sirius. A little further away Tonks, Addy, and Hope appeared.

"Wow! It's huge!" Sirius exclaimed.

The twins immediately start to run towards the train intending to look inside. Remus noticing this grabs the two girls by their hands before they can get far and tells them no going inside until after they have received their letters. Tonks then tells them that when they get home they are going to be on a time out. This immediately produces cries of outrage from the girls.

Looking at the clock above the archway the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor sees that he has 15 min before the train is going to leave. Grabbing his son's trunk he instructs the boy to grab the other end after saying goodbye to his mother and siblings.

"Have a good term son. Make sure you send lots of owls!" The sobbing witch say as she hugs her eldest son.

"I will." the bright red haired boy mumbled as he hugged his mum goodbye.

"You better tell us all about it or we'll send you a howler." Hope said in earnest.

"We wanna know all the secrets before we get there." continued Addy.

"Now, now." chided Tonks "There will be no howlers sent from you two."

"Awe mum!" groaned Hope and Addy.

"Please send us letters." begged Sirius "we're gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too little squirt." replied Teddy as he ruffled Sirius' hair.

With one last look at his family the young wizard turned and picked up the end of his trunk and helped his pop haul it onto the train. They found an empty compartment and and carefully loaded it under the seat.

Turning to his son the Professor encouraged "Have a good trip now" as he looked wistfully about the compartment. He gave his son a hug as he continued "I'll see you up at the castle when you get there."

"Pop!" the red haired boy embarrassedly groaned as he tried to pull away before anyone could see him.

Lupin laughed as he let go of his son. "All right. Clearly you are too old for such things." He said with a twinkle in his eye as he left the compartment.

Teddy turned to take a look at the compartment that he was in. The two bench style seats that were on either side of compartment had a rich colored red checkered fabric. There was a large window along the outer side that had smaller sliding windows that could be opened at the top. There was also a set of grey curtains that could be closed if needed. Underneath the window there was a small table.

The young wizard closed the sliding compartment door and took a set by the window. A little while later the door opened again. Turning to look he saw a tall slender boy with brown hair cut in a bowl shape come in looking a bit uncertain.

"Could I join you, please?" the youth asked.

"Sure" he nodded indicating the bench across from him. "Have a seat."

After the lad sat down he noticed that the boy had one hazel and one blue eye. It was impossible not to notice the striking difference. He tried not to look surprised as he asked. "Is this your first year as well?"

The young wizard nodded as he stuck out his hand and announced "My name is Oliver Durand, but you can call me Ollie."

Teddy shook his hand as he replied "Edward Remus Lupin. Please call me Teddy."

The boys spent some time talking about their families - Ollie has one younger sister Molly - just as the train left the station. Up until a few months ago he had no idea that this world even existed. Teddy enjoyed taking this time to explain the finer points of magic and the wizarding world to his new friend.

"So your mum let you leave the house with turquoise hair?! Is that...common among wizards? In the muggle world, most parents wouldn't let you leave the house like that." Ollie asked skeptically.

Teddy chuckled a bit as he responded "I'm a metamorphmagus like my mother. She typically has bubblegum pink colored hair. A metamorphmagus is a witch or wizard who is able to change their appearance whenever they wish without having to using a wand, spell, or potion."

"When you say change your appearance, just how much of your appearance do you mean?" asked the wide eyed youth.

The metamorphmagus wrinkled his face in concentration as he stood up. Slowly he started growing taller, darkening his hair, and shaping his facial features to match those of his father.

"Everything." He replied in a deeper voice to the stunned youth." Turning to look into the window he ran his fingers through his hair. "I didn't quite get the hair right though." He said as he wrinkled his face and tried again. The shade of his hair went a few shades lighter, to which he replied "Guess I need more practice."

"That's bloody brilliant!" Ollie exclaimed!

Teddy wrinkled his face in concentration as he shrunk and assumed his normal appearance. With his customary turquoise hair back he smiled broadly and sat back down.

"It is pretty cool" he agreed. Taking this moment to turn the conversation towards the other boy, he asked "What do your parents do in the muggle world?"

"Both my parents are lawyers. They have their own firm in Oxford." replied the muggleborn proudly.

"They must be very busy." reckoned the young metamorphmagus.

"Yeah" lamented the young wizard "I don't see them too often. They are always at the office. On the other hand, it won't matter much now that I'll be away most of the year. What do your parents do?"

"My father is a professor and my mother was an Auror before I was born. They both fought in the war against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Teddy proudly stated. Then realizing that his new friend wouldn't understand he quickly explained that an Auror was like a Muggle police officer. He then went on to explain that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or Voldemort was the Muggle equivalent of Hitler during the Muggle Second World War. Voldemort was the most powerful and dangerous Dark Wizard of all time.

Their conversation was interrupted by the compartment door opening. A smiling witch with a cart asked them "Anything off the trolley dears?"

"Excellent!" effused the young metamorphmagus as he eagerly dug out his money. "My uncle Ron told me all about the snacks available from this cart so I've been saving up my money for ages." He bought an assortment of Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, Cauldron Cakes, Jelly Slugs, Liquorice Wands, Pumpkin Pasties, and Drooble's Best Blowing Gum with the intention of sharing them with Ollie who he knew would never have experienced any of them having come from the muggle world.

Ollie looked skeptically at the treats that were dumped on the table between the boys. "Those don't look anything like the candy we have in the muggle world."

Picking up a chocolate frog Teddy handed it to the boy. "Here try one of these, and don't worry, it's not a real frog. It's just a spell. Besides, each pack has a card inside with a famous witch or wizard on it that you can collect. I have loads of them!" Taking one for himself he opened it and sighed as the frog jumped out - which he caught and took a bite of - and saw the card "Merlin again. Here you go, you can start collecting."

Grabbing a box of Every Flavor Beans he began hunting for his favorite flavor: buttered popcorn. He smiled when he found one and popped it in his mouth. Grabbing a napkin he spit it out as he explained "You gotta be careful with these. They really do mean every flavor. That was envelope glue!" Seeing the disgusted look on Ollie's face he reassured him that there were good flavors as well.

The afternoon quickly turned to evening as the boys talked, laughed, and worked their way through the sweets. Then Teddy brought out a deck of exploding snap and taught his new friend how to play. Soon though it was time to pack up, and change into their robes as the train was pulling into Hogsmeade station.

"Firs' years! Firs' years righ' this way!" an enormous man with a shaggy beard was saying whom Teddy knew to be Hagrid. He had met the man at several of his Godfather's parties.

"Leave your trunks there. They'll be brought up te the school fer ya." Hagrid explained. "Alrigh' follow me."

He led them down a path and to the edge of a vast lake. "Two to a boat now. They're ple'ny fer all." He said as he got in one all to himself.

Teddy and Ollie clambered into one as the rest of the students did likewise. Soon the boats started off across the lake of their own accord. All of a sudden the castle came into view- huge and magnificent against the moonlight night sky. There were shouts of "Ohhh" and "Ahh" among the students.

Once across the lake they were led up the path and into the castle. A short way in they were led through a small door off the Entrance hall into a smaller Professor Lupin stopped, waited for them to quiet down and explained.

"Welcome first years" He greeted. "In just a moment we will go through these doors into the Great Hall" He gestured to a magnificent set of oak doors. "I will place the sorting hat on your head which will sort you into your house. Once the sorting is complete you may join your house which will be like you family within these walls. Now, if you follow the rules and work hard you may earn points for your house. Any rule breaking and you will lose points for your house. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the House Cup. I'm sure you all want to be part of earning that for your respective houses. Now, let's go find out which house you belong to."

He turned around, opened the doors and led them out into the Great Hall and up the aisle between the Ravenclaw table on their left and the Hufflepuff table on their right. The hall was filled with hundreds of students, floating candles, an enchanted ceiling which was bewitched to look like the sky outside - currently filled with stars and a Waxing Gibbous moon. At the front of the hall was the High Table where the Professors sat. Just behind the table and to the right along the wall were four enchanted hourglasses with different colored gemstones which kept track of the house points.

Once the first years got to the front of the hall in front of the High Table they stopped, just before a rickety old three legged stool. On this stool was perched an old sorting hat. The hall had grown quiet while the other students and the Professors looked expectantly at the hat. The first years looked around confusedly until they noticed that everyone else in the hall was staring at the hat as well. All of a sudden the rip on the brim opened as the hat began to sing.

Oh I may seem a normal hat

But don't count on that with me

I've been around a lot longer

Than you'd expect of me.

The founders brought me into being

One day out of the blue

Gryffindor whipped me right off of his head

And the founders cast a spell or two

Now my job is quite simple

I take a peek inside your head

To see where you belong

There are four choices on where you ought to be.

If you have a courageous heart

Gryffindor is your home.

You'll find chivalrous and daring friends

Among the brave in this house.

Or maybe you are hardworking and loyal

If so Hufflepuff is your home.

You'll find the loyal and honest friends

Among those in this house.

For those with wisdom and wit

Ravenclaw is your home.

You'll find those who prize learning and intellect

Among the eccentric of this house.

If you are cunning and shrewd

Slytherin is your home.

You'll find strong leaders and high achieving friends

Among the ambitious in this house.

So step right up,

take a seat

And let me take a peek.

I'll tell you where you ought to be.

All at once the hall erupted in cheers as the hat bowed to each of the four tables in turn and then to the head table before becoming still once again. Professor Lupin took out a roll parchment from his pocket, unfurled it, and read "Abasi, Azizi"

A tall olive toned skin girl with black hair walked forward confidently and sat down on the stool.

"RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat.

Azizi calmly got off the stool and walked to the table that was cheering next to the Slytherin table as the professors clapped.

"Alexander, Brittany" called Professor as the cheering died down.

A tall tan skinned girl with brown hair and ringlets came forward confidently and sat on the stool. Not too long after the hat was placed on her head was "GRYFFINDOR!" shouted out. She excitedly got up and went to join the table on the far side of the room away from the doors that was cheering her as the professors and remaining students clapped.

Arthur Angel, a tall strawberry blond haired boy with pale skin went to join Brittany at the Gryffindor table. Artie Ayers, a short black haired boy with brown eyes that walked with a swagger was the first one to go to the Slytherin table. While Brandon Beccles, who has blond hair, blue eyes and average height was the first to join the Hufflepuff table that was cheering in between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables.

Teddy was just wondering what house he would get sorted in as his father called out the next name "Bellchant, Lily" who went to Slytherin. His father had been in Gryffindor and was the current Gryffindor Head of House. However his mother was in Hufflepuff, which is where "Burke, Izzy" just got sorted. His grandmother on the other hand had been in Slytherin.

"Dunbar, Craig" got called forward next. He was a short, chubby boy with blond hair and green eyes that walked forward with a menacing glare. When the hat yelled out "GRYFFINDOR!" he went to join his new house.

"Dunn, Fay" was called next. She was average height with short wavy blond curls and green eyes. She nervously walked forward to take her seat as the hat was placed on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Durand, Oliver" Professor Lupin said after he was done clapping for Fay Dunn. Ollie was looking slightly green by this point. Teddy tried to give him a reassuring look, but the boy hadn't looked at him as he made his way to the stool and sat down. The hat was placed on his head, it wasn't long before "RAVENCLAW!" was shouted out. Teddy clapped loudly as a relieved looking Ollie made his way to his new house table and sat down.

"Fairchild"…"RAVENCLAW!"…."Fawcett"…"HUFFLEPUFF!"…."Finbok"…"HUFFLEPUFF!"…."Fowler"…"GRYFFINDOR!"…."Franklin"…"SLYTHERIN!"…."Frost"…"HUFFLEPUFF!"…."Gifford"…"HUFFLEPUFF!"…."Grimblehawk"…"RAVENCLAW!"….then a pair of "Jigger" twins…"RAVENCLAW!"…."Jones"…"GRYFFINDOR!"…."Killick"…"HUFFLEPUFF!"…."Lockhart"…"HUFFLEPUFF!"….and finally "Lupin, Edward" was called - perhaps a little louder and with more enthusiasm than was meant to be there.

Teddy walked forward confidently and sat down on the stool. The last thing he saw before the hat was placed upon his head was a sea of students looking back at him. Then he was looking at the inside of the hat.

Hmmmm where to put you. An ancient voice said in his mind. You would do well in Gryffindor with your brave heart, courage and chivalrous attitude. You would also do well in Hufflepuff with your work ethic, patience, and how loyal you are. At the same time your thirst for knowledge, creativity, and wit makes you a good fit for Ravenclaw. Hmmm...you are quite the challenge dear boy.

Teddy gripped the edges of the stool while looking up into the hat with a smirk on his face as he thought Don't tell me you've never come across someone like me before. What did you do in that situation?

The hat huffed a bit then continued Well dear lad, perhaps I have and perhaps I haven't. I cannot discuss past sortings with students; that would be unethical. Perhaps I should just place you in Slytherin so you can work on those characteristics. Turn you into a nice well rounded individual…

Now you know you won't do that. After all "The sorting hat is always right". Also, in your little spiel you didn't list off any Slytherin qualities. So I know you won't put me into a house that I don't really fit into.

The hat sighed a bit in resignation as it continued You're right I wouldn't do that. I have been tasked with sorting students according to the wishes of the founders who first imbued me with their combined intelligences. I would have to say you are best fit for….."RAVENCLAW!"

Teddy took the hat off his head and reached out to give it to his father. It was then that he noticed the stunned look on his father's face as the Professor reached out for the hat. Grinning he turned and went to join Ollie at the Ravenclaw table.

"Nice of you to join me." the boy said with a smirk as he sat down. The metamorphmagus playfully pushed him as he laughed and said "I'm glad we're in the same house."

"MacDougal"…"HUFFLEPUFF!"…."MacNia"…"SLYTHERIN!"…."Mallory"…"HUFFLEPUFF!"…."McGonagall"…"GRYFFINDOR!"…."McLaggan"…"GRYFFINDOR!"…."O'Cain"…"RAVENCLAW!"…."O'Mally"…"GRYFFINDOR!"…."O'Roke"…"SLYTHERIN!"…."Orpington"…"SLYTHERIN!"…."Renshaw"…"RAVENCLAW!"…."Shafiq"…"GRYFFINDOR!"…."Ursidae"…"RAVENCLAW!"….and finally "Valli" was sorted into Hufflepuff. Professor Lupin rolled up the parchment, stowed it in his robe pocket, then carried the stool and sorting hat out of the hall.

* * *

 _Thank you for continuing to read my story. I hope you are enjoying it!_

 _Please Review the chapter and Follow for updates._


	5. Chapter 4: Welcome

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter; that would be J.K. Rowling. I do thank her though for allowing me and others to dabble and play with the fantastic world she created._

 _This story is also being published on Hogwarts Extreme_

* * *

Their attention was then grabbed by a severe looking witch sitting halfway down the head table. She was quite tall as she stood up with pale skin, white hair done up in a tight bun, and bright green eyes. However, there was a commanding demeanor about here. The hall which had broken out into small groups of conversation at the end of the sorting instantly fell silent as soon as she stood up.

"To our older students, welcome to another year at Hogwarts. First years, welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor McGonagall and the Headmistress of this esteemed school of learning. Now as I know you're all hungry," at that point seval stomachs could be heard growling - which resulted in a few chuckles and a rare smile from McGonagall. "Let the feast begin!" The tables instantly filled with all manner of food: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops, lamb chops, steak and kidney pie, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, mashed potatoes and gravy, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, and carrots.

As quick as the food appeared, the chatter started up as well. Teddy started filling his plate with the rarest piece of lamb chop he could find as the conversation began about their families. "My father is a Healer at St. Mungo's. He treated the Chudley Cannons keeper Gordon Horton. He provided vital clues which led the investigators from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures to discover the Hippogriff which had attacked Gordon." A tall, olive skinned, brown haired, and brown eyed boy was saying. "He was so happy to be able to assist Gordon - the Chudley Cannons have always been the team we support as a family."

"I support the Holyhead Harpies. My aunt was a chaser for them before she retired and became the senior Quidditch correspondent for the _Daily Prophet_." Teddy said before taking a sip of Pumpkin juice.

There was a young boy with short black hair on Teddy's right who was smirking at him. Taken aback by the look on his face the animagus asked, "Did I say something that amused you?"

"Not particularly. However, feel free to try again." they boy replied with a cold voice while keeping the sneer firmly in place.

"I'm afraid we must have gotten off on the wrong foot at some point." Setting down his fork, he reached out his hand and extended it while saying "My name is Edward Remus Lupin but everyone calls me Teddy."

"I know who you are." The young wizard replied as he gripped the extended hand tighter than was necessary. "Blake Ursidae. And don't you forget it." At this point, the boy turned away and resumed eating his meal."

Turning to look at Ollie, the young animagus had no words for what had just happened. He had never met the boy before, didn't know anyone else with that last name, and had no idea what he could have done to upset him. Clearly, based on the throbbing in his right hand, the boy was upset by something. Ollie however, just gave him a sympathetic shrug and resumed eating.

Across the table there was a girl with blue eyes and red hair. She had a badge pinned to the front of her robes with a shiny "P" on it. "Don't worry about him. Not everyone you meet here will want to be your friend. I'm Lucretia Goodfellow by the way. If you need anything, let me know."

"Thank you!" Teddy replied sincerely. "What year are you in?" He then continued eating his lamb chop.

"I'm in my fifth year - OWLs this year." She said with a worried look.

"Owls?" asked Ollie before helping himself to more Yorkshire Pudding.

"Muggleborn, huh? O.W.L.s or Ordinary Wizarding Levels are exams that you take in your fifth year. They determine what classes you'll be able to continue and thus what career you'll be able to obtain when you leave Hogwarts. I'm hoping to be a Wandkeeper and eventually a Wandmaker." the Prefect explained before taking a drink of pumpkin juice.

Ollie stared at the young witch with a forkful of pudding halfway to his mouth. "Wandmaker? As in, like Ollivander? You're kidding!"

"Most certainly not. I would love to create wands. I find them fascinating." Lucretia seemed to have a dreamy look on her face as she started talking about the wands. "How they chose their owners, chanel our magic, and each have their own distinct abilities - almost like they have their own personalities." Coming to the end of her explanation she looked at the boys once again and smiled. "Anyway. That won't be for quite some time. Wandkeeper first."

Shortly after this statement the main course disappeared and was replaced by a variety of desserts. There was ice cream of every flavor imaginable, apple pies, treacle tart, pumpkin tart, chocolate éclairs, strawberries, rice pudding, doughnuts filled with jam, and chocolate cake.

Teddy immediately helped himself to some rice pudding and pumpkin tart, though prior to this he had thought he wouldn't be able to eat another bite. The remainder of the meal was spent talking about the various classes the first years would be taking. Lucretia was quite helpful in describing the lessons and what to expect from the professors.

"Of course I don't know anything about the new Potions Professor. Professor Slughorn retired last year." She said while looking up at the Head table. "That must be the new one, the dark skinned one with black hair sitting in between Professor Pucey and Professor Bones." She said as she nodded towards the end of the table closest to the Slytherins. Professor Pucey teaches Flying and of course referees the Quidditch matches. Professor Bones teaches Transfiguration. Both of them are quite good at what they do. However, Professor Pucey can be a bit short tempered, but he is quite fair. He doesn't play favorites with his students even though he is head of the Slytherin house."

"Professor Bones teaches Transfiguration and is also the head of Hufflepuff. I heard she takes a similar approach to Transfiguration that Professor McGonagall did; very strict. However, this may be due to the serious nature of the subject. Transfiguration is a difficult subject and can have disastrous consequences if done incorrectly." At the mention of this Lucretia winced as if remembering a painful experience. "However, like Professor Pucey she is fair and does not favor her own house over the other students."

Before any more could be said about the professors, the headmistress stood up and the desserts vanished. The hall once again became utterly silent. "I have a few start of term notices that I would like to give out. First, Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that any items purchased from Weasley's Wizards Wheezes are banned. If you would like to see the full list of banned items, it has been affixed to the caretaker's door. In addition, no magic is to be used in the corridors. If you have spells that need to be practiced for a class please do so in your common room or seek permission to use an empty classroom. Finally, there have been a couple of new staff appointments. First, please welcome Professor Zabini our new Potions master. He is taking over for Professor Slughorn who retired at the end of last year." She gestured to the Professor who stood and looked out at all the students with a somber expression. There was a scattering of applause, mostly from the staff before he sat back down.

"Thank you Professor Zabini for filling the position. Now, as the older students and our staff know, Professor Slughorn was also the Deputy Headmaster. I have asked, the board has approved, and the Professor has agreed. Your new Deputy Headmaster is none other than Professor Lupin. At this the applause was much louder - it practically shook dust from the ceiling. Professor Lupin bashfully got to his feet and smiled at the students before sitting down once again.

Teddy looked at the head table with his mouth hanging open. His father had not said a word about his new appointment to him. Ollie was looking at him and mouthing " _Your pop?"_ though he couldn't hear it over the tumultuous applause. All he could do was stare.

"Now, as I'm sure you all want to get a good night's sleep so you are rested for your lessons tomorrow, I will let you all go. Off to bed!"

At once the Prefects of each table stood up and started calling out for their respective first years to follow them. Teddy and Ollie started following Lucretia along with a number of other first years. They were led out of the great hall, and up the Grand staircase which they took up several more floors before turning onto a corridor on the fifth floor. From there they walked down the corridor past the music and art classroom and turned down another corridor full of unused classrooms. Meanwhile the occupants of the various paintings along the way greeted the first years and remarked about how good it was to see students in the castle once again. Teddy mused that it must get boring over the summer for the paintings when the corridors were empty. At the end of the corridor the Prefect took a right and stopped before a bronze eagle knocker. Once all the first years were gathered around her she explained "This is the entrance to Ravenclaw tower." To enter one just knocks and answers the riddle. If you get it wrong, you must wait for someone to come along who answers it correctly." She then knocked and was given a riddle by the door to which she answered. A door appeared and she led the students inside.

"Welcome to Ravenclaw Tower." Lucretia said with a beaming smile while gazing around at the wide-eyed were all looking around with wide-eyes at the circular common room which was draped in blue tapestries and banners. There were bookcases built into the circular walls in niches, large arched windows which at the present allowed for a spectacular view of the night sky, a roaring fire on the far side around which a blue couch and overstuffed arm chairs were arranged. There were also a number of tables at which students could study or work on projects.

As the young witches and wizards gazed around at the common room the Prefect explained that the area around the tables had been enchanted so that students could work at them without disrupting their fellow classmates. Thus if they had certain projects that needed to be done in groups, everyone could work on it in the common room, be able to talk about it, and not disturb the other students. "It gets quite frustrating when you are trying to work on a project and keep getting shushed by the Librarian. Also, the spare classrooms can be quite drafty and lacking in necessary equipment." She finished with a wink. "Now, for your sleeping arrangements. Girls, your dormitories are up the spiral staircase to the left of the fireplace. Boys, the same goes for your to the right of the fireplace. You'll find that our wonderful house elves have already brought your belongings up for you."

Ollie and Teddy along with four others headed across the common room and up the staircase. After the first flight they were met with a sign that said "First Years" over a door, so they stepped in. It was a smaller circular room with six four-poster beds, nightstands, a small circular fireplace in the middle of the room to keep the chill out in winter, their trunks were set at the foot of their beds, and there were high arched windows along the outer wall.

Introductions were made at which time Teddy found out his fellow first years were Ollie of course as well as Blake, Peter, Reece, and Bilius "Bill". Then, a very sleepy Ollie pulled his pajamas out of his trunk, changed, pulled out his alarm and set it, and placed it on the nightstand before climbing into bed.

* * *

 _Thank you for continuing to read my story. I hope you are enjoying it!_

 _Please Review the chapter and Follow for updates._


	6. Chapter 5: School Daze

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter; that would be J.K. Rowling. I do thank her though for allowing me and others to dabble and play with the fantastic world she created._

 _This story is also being published on Hogwarts Extreme_

* * *

Teddy woke up just as the sun was rising. Upon looking out the window he saw that sky was filled with orange and yellow hues. He quickly dressed in his robes - making sure he had the map in his pocket, he grabbed his schoolbag and darted out into the common room. There he chose a spot at one of the tables, took out a roll of parchment, his ink and quill, and wrote a letter to Victoire telling her all about his first night in the castle. He made sure to describe everything in as much detail as he could so that it would be like she had been there with him. He smiled as he described his conversation with the sorting hat and wondered what she would say about him being sorted into Ravenclaw. He wasn't surprised, but clearly his pop had been. He wondered if his mum would be as well when she found out. Taking out another roll of parchment he wrote another letter to his mum telling her about his evening, the sorting, and how excited he was to be in Ravenclaw. Tucking the letters into envelopes he wrote their names on them, and put away his ink and quill. Picking up his bag he left the common room through the wooden door.

He walked to the end of the hall to a staircase before he took out the map, glanced around to make sure he was a lone, tapped it and whispered "I solemnly swear that I am up to know good." Then he searched the map until he found the owlery tower. He saw that the tower was near the Ravenclaw tower, after looking for a while he found that he needed to go down to the fourth floor before he could access the tower itself and get up to the owls. Luckily he could take the staircase right next to him. "Mischief managed!" He muttered before folding up the map, tucking it away, and making his way to the owlery.

After climbing up the spiral staircase inside the tower he came out inside a drafty circular stone room with high arched glassless-windows. There were hundreds of perches that went right up to the ceiling for the owls, straw that covered the floor - which at the moment was full of droppings and regurgitated bones, and a scattering a owls were already on their perches. Some were regarding Teddy with their wide eyes while others had their heads tucked under their wings. A few were coming back from their night's hunting and would swoop in the window to find a perch in which to settle in and eat their meal.

Teddy looked around for Dílis and found her asleep on a perch near a south window. Moving carefully over there he called her down, handed her the letters, and sent her on her way. After taking a moment to look out the window at the lake in the distance, he made his way back to Ravenclaw tower.

Back in Ravenclaw tower, he took a seat by the fire. When Ollie came down from the dormitory they made their way down to the Great Hall. Ollie asked the portraits for directions and they were only to happy to oblige.

Coming into the Great Hall they noticed a change from the night before. The houses were no longer sitting apart. There was also an additional table at the south end of the hall. Seeing their confused looks one of the older students came over, a Hufflepuff with a "P" pinned to the front of his robes.

"Hello, you must be first years. I'm Apollo Stroulger." He began. "Things are a little different than they were last night. Okay, make that a lot different." He said with a chuckle. "Since the Battle of Hogwarts, the houses only sit apart when there are formal events like the Start-of-Term Feast, End-of-Term Feast, Christmas Feast, and Halloween Feast. All other times the houses intermingle." He explained. "The table here" he said while gesturing to the long table at at the south end of the hall with a scattering of small groups of students "is for first years. It's important for you to get to know each other and form bonds as you will be with each other for the next seven years."

Teddy and Ollie thanked Apollo and made their way over to the first year table. They chose a spot next to a girl with blond hair and the bluest eyes Teddy had ever seen. As soon as they sat down she looked up from her porridge and said "Hi! I'm Gildas Lockhart. My Daddy's a famous author. He had an accident with magic and was in St. Mungo's for a while. My mum met him there and they fell in love, so she now takes care of him at home." All of this was said very fast and by way of introduction. She seemed to think that it was a normal topic of conversation.

The young Ravenclaws just looked at her. Then seeming to realize he was staring, Teddy introduced himself and with a nudge introduced Ollie. As Teddy was helping himself to some toast and jam the heads of houses were making their way down the table handing out class schedules.

"Here you are boys." Squeaked Professor Flitwick as he handed them their timetable. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow." He added before continuing down the table.

Teddy looked over his schedule and saw that they would be having History of Magic, Transfiguration, Herbology, and Defence against the Dark Arts today.

Just then the owls started swooping in to deliver the mail. He was surprised when Iris, his gran's eagle owl, came down and rested on his shoulder to deliver a letter. Iris wasn't the only owl to want his attention either, Asio was also winging his way to him which left him a bit confused. Then it dawned on him that his pop probably wrote to his mum as soon as the feast was over last night.

Wanting to know what his gran had to say, he took the letter from Iris and carefully opened it.

 _My Dearest Teddy,_

 _Congratulations on being sorted into Ravenclaw! While it is not the house that I was in when I attended Hogwarts, I know it is the perfect fit for you. I knew from a young age that you would be sorted into Ravenclaw and am pleased that you will be among others who share your passions._

 _Remember to study hard but also make time to foster relationships and have fun. A balance is needed among all three._

 _Take this Galleon and get yourself something nice or at least tasty the next time you get a chance._

 _With love,_

 _Gran_

Enclosed with the letter was a Galleon. Teddy stared at it with his mouth open before shoving it in his pocket. He wondered what that was about. Refolding the letter he stuck it back in the envelope and then in the pocket of his robes.

The young animagus then offered Iris a bite of his toast, which she accepted before flying off. Taking the letter from Asio who had been taking a drink from his goblet of orange juice, he carefully opened that one and read what his mum had to say.

 _Teddy,_

 _Ravenclaw!? Ravenclaw!? I thought for sure you were going to be sorted into Hufflepuff like I was. I even bet your Gran a Galleon that you would be sorted into Hufflepuff. Your pop bet her a Galleon you would be sorted into Gryffindor. I guess neither of us really paid that much attention and just hoped you would take the same route we did._

 _Well, either way, I hope you are happy in Ravenclaw and make friends. Please don't study too hard. You need to take time to have fun as well._

 _With love,_

 _Mum_

Teddy was laughing as he put away his mum's letter. Ollie looked up from the Daily Prophet he had been reading with a raised brow and asked "What's so funny?"

"Apparently neither my mum nor my pop had any idea that I would be sorted into Ravenclaw. However my Gran knew. She bet them a Galleon each that I would. They took the bet thinking I would be sorted into the houses they were in. She sent me half the winnings." He replied as he took the Galleon out of his pocket to show his friend.

"It always comes as a shock to parents when we don't turn out just like them." the Ravenclaw said matter of factly as he went back to his breakfast and paper.

Glancing at the paper his friend was reading he asked the question that was bugging him. "Why are you reading the newspaper? How did you even get a subscription?"

"Well, my family has always made it a point to stay up-to-date on the current events in the world. How else are you going to know what is going on?" After taking a sip of juice he continued. "When we were in Diagon Alley getting my school supplies we saw a stand selling the paper. My mum immediately signed me up for a subscription as well as one for her and my pop. Don't you read the newspaper?" the young wizard asked incredulously.

"I know my mum and my pop both do." He replied as he looked up at the head table where sure enough Professor Lupin was reading the Daily Prophet. "However, I've never bothered to keep up with it." The metamorphmagus shrugged as he went back to his toast.

"We should probably get going to class" Ollie added as he folded up the newspaper. "We don't want to be late on our first day. " With that the young wizard stowed the paper in his bag and got to his feet.

Teddy hurriedly finished his toast, picked up his bag, and joined him as they left the Great Hall. Just as they were making their way to the Grand Staircase Lucretia came sprinting over.

"Boys wait up!" she said breathlessly. Coming along behind her were the other first years. "If you wait a moment I'll show you how to get to your first class. They'll be another Prefect waiting after the lesson to lead you to your next one and so on. Someone finally realized it would be a good idea to show the first years around instead of having them wander aimlessly for the first few days."

The new Ravenclaws were led to a classroom on the first floor corridor. They thanked the Prefect who then dashed off to her own lesson. When they entered the classroom they were greeted by a young smiling witch in bright turquoise robes, with blond hair, and violet eyes.

"Welcome first years! Welcome! Come in and take your seats. We have a lot to cover today." The young witch said as the students filed in, took their seats, and got their parchment, ink and quills ready for the lesson. Not too long after this the bell rang for the start of the lesson.

"Welcome to first year History of Magic. My name is Professor Deverill." She said while beaming at them and pointing her wand behind her at the blackboard. As she jabbed the wand her name appeared on the board along with the class name, then she took out a roll of parchment and read off their names while making sure each student was present. Once she verified that everyone was present and accounted for she began. "Please pay close attention to what I am about to say." She said while taking a moment to look at each student in turn. "Your first year of History of Magic will cover the early history that we know of. We will not be discussing the Second Wizarding war."

Professor Deverill started pacing up and down between the rows of the desk as she continued to explain. "I know some of you may have loved ones who were lost in the war; maybe a parent, older sibling, or a family friend. Others probably know people who have lost someone to the war. For those of you who are muggleborn, I'm sure by know you have heard about the war." Glancing around there were no surprised looks among the first years. "The Headmistress and I both agree that what went on in this war was too horrific to be taught during your early years. The magic that was employed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was too horrendous. Therefore we think it best to leave this topic to your later years." With a sigh, she turned to the front of the room and pointed her wand once again at the blackboard which became blank.

"So, you may be wondering what you are going to be learning about then. Well, to start with, the ancient Egyptian wizards." Once again she pointed at the blackboard which this time filled with notes which the students scrambled to start copying down. The remainder of the lesson was spent learning about the magic employed by the ancient Egyptian wizards when building the tombs and great pyramids. Just as the bell rang Professor Deverill called out "For your homework before tomorrow's lesson I want you all to read the chapter on the ancient Egyptian wizards. There may or may not be a quiz when you come to class tomorrow, so be sure to read it." She said with a wink as the students groaned.

Teddy and Ollie were one of the first ones to leave the classroom as they had sat in the front row near the door. When they got out in the corridor they were met by a short witch with long brown hair in wide strikingly blue eyes. Before either of them could say anything she came over all smiles and said "How was your first class? Are you liking the castle so far? Oh how rude of me! I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Susanna Mannering; one of the Ravenclaw Prefects, but you could see that part for yourself." She said the last part while blushing. "I'm here to lead you to your Transfiguration class."

Teddy couldn't help but laugh though he tried to hide it by acting as if he was looking for something in his bag so as not to seem rude. Ollie on the other hand just gave a slight smile as he nodded at the older girl.

Once the rest of the first year Ravenclaws had assembled in the corridor Susanna led them back to the Grand Staircase while chattering away. She didn't seem to mind that no one was answering her, though no one was really able to as she didn't give anyone a chance.

All too soon they were making their way down a corridor off the entrance hall. "Here is the Transfiguration Classroom. After this lesson is lunch which you all know how to find the Great Hall from here. So, once you are done with that someone will meet you at the first year table to lead you to your next lesson. Have a good lesson everyone!" With that she dashed away.

Teddy opened the door and led his fellow classmates into the spacious classroom. They were met by witch of average height with long red hair that was in a plait which crossed over her right shoulder. She had brown eyes, was wearing deep purple colored robes, and was smiling at the students as they came in.

When everyone had found their seats the Professor closed the door, strode to the front of the room, checked to make sure all the students were there, and began. "Welcome first year Ravenclaws to Transfiguration! My name is Professor Bones. A few things before we begin." Looking at each of her students in turn she continued. "Transfiguration is a difficult and dangerous branch of magic. If I find anyone misusing it or fooling around in this classroom with it, or outside of here, you will leave this classroom and not be allowed back in. Do I make myself clear?" When everyone had nodded she continued.

"To begin with let's start with what transfiguration is." She took out her wand, pointed it at her desk, and gave a complex wave. All of a sudden the desk was turned into a startled looking pidgeon. There were gasps among the students and a grin on her face. Before the pigeon could fly off, she gave another complex wave and the desk was back in place.

"What I just showed you is just one example of transfiguration." Professor Bones stated. "Now you are not going to start with anything quite this difficult. Nor are you going to start using any spells today." At this proclamation there were groans among the students.

Professor Bones turned and pointed her wand at the blackboard. Instantly notes appeared about the different branches of transfiguration. "Today we will learn about the different branches of Transfiguration. While you will be focusing on the Transformation in your earlier years, it is important to know about all the branches, so be sure to take good notes."

At this proclamation a number of students began rummaging around in their bookbags to get their ink, quills, and parchment out. Teddy already had his out, though there hadn't been much to write down yet, however, after what his mum told him when they were getting his books together for the year, he knew this class was going to be an important part of his education.

The rest of the lesson was spent learning about the different branches of transfiguration and taking notes. Soon the bell was ringing and Professor Bones was saying "Now, I will expect all of you to have read chapter one of your textbooks prior to your next lesson on Tuesday. Class dismissed."

Teddy gathered his notes together and put them in his bookbag. Then seeing that Ollie was ready as well, they made their way towards the Great Hall. "I'm starving!" The Metamorphmagus remarked as the smells wafted his way down the corridor and his stomach gave off a particularly loud growl. "Me too!" Ollie agreed. "Hope there's something tasty."

The boys quickly found two empty seats among a group of hufflepuffs and sat down. "Hello Gildas. How were your morning lessons?" Teddy asked while filling his plate with a rare steak, mashed potatoes, and carrots.

"Hello Teddy! Hello Ollie! These are my fellow Hufflepuffs Arya Valli" She gestured towards the girl on her right who was shorter with brown hair, brown eyes, a pert nose, and a stubborn chin. "and Morag Killick." At this Gildas gestured towards the girl sitting across from her to Teddy's left who was tall with red hair, brown eyes, and had an abundance of freckles scattered across her cheeks. "We had Transfiguration and Charms this morning. Both of which were quite interesting, even if all the new information made my brain hurt. How did your lessons go?"

"We had History of Magic and Transfiguration which were both full of a lot of information as well. I have a feeling the rest of the day is going to be just as full of new information." The metamorphmagus said as he took a bite of his juicy steak. Ollie nodded his agreement before turning back to the book he had propped up against the jug of pumpkin juice.

The first years continued talking as they ate their meal. All too soon it was time to go to their next lesson. Teddy and Ollie looked around and saw that the other first year Ravenclaws were gathered around a tall, spiky red-headed, blue eyed, prefect with a claw earring in his right ear. They young wizards quickly gathered their bookbags and went to join their classmates.

"I think that's everyone. Hello, I'm Barnaby Watkins and I'll be leading you to your Herbology class. Right this way." With that the prefect strode off out the Great Hall and up the main hallway past the Grand Staircase. They were then led through the Viaduct entrance which had an enormous school crest on the floor as well as access to an inner courtyard which Teddy told himself would be a great place to relax. From there they were led out onto a balcony and down a set of steps along a path and around the castle to the greenhouses. They could see the Quidditch Pitch off in the distance as well as what looked like a hut - which Teddy knew to be Hagrid's hut.

"I'll leave you all here." Barnaby stated as he left them at a greenhouse that had a plaque stating "Greenhouse 1". "Another prefect will meet you all here after your lesson to take you to your Defence Against the Dark Arts Lesson." With that he dashed back off to the castle.

Before anyone could even open the door it was opened from the inside and the smiling familiar face of Professor Longbottom was saying "Welcome to Herbology everyone. Please come in and find a spot around the tables." Teddy had met the tall blond haired man on more than one occasion at his Godfather's parties. He had heard a few story about him as well and how he had changed as he went through his schooling here at Hogwarts. The young wizard looked forward to having him as a professor.

Once they had filed in they realized that the tables were laden with pots, bags of soil, fertilizer, and planting equipment. After going through the list of students and taking a roll call, Professor Longbottom began the class. "Once again, welcome!" the professor said to the class when they got situated. "I'm Professor Longbottom. Today we are going to learn about some of the more common magical plants you will be encountering."

With that the students took out their note taking equipment and began taking notes on such ingredients as Dittany, Asphodel, and Wormwood. They took notes on all of the different plants and copied down describing details and basic sketches. They were also told which pages of their text to find addition information. At the end of the lesson they were told to read from the textbook the additional information and be ready to identify the plants for their next lesson on Monday.

The students hurried to gather their things then left the greenhouse where they were met by Lucretia. "Hello again. I guess we are off to Defence Against the Dark Arts this time. Is everyone here and ready?" When they all nodded she led them back into the castle and up to the third floor tower near the owlery. "Off you go! Have a good lesson everyone!"

"Welcome, welcome everyone! Find a seat and get your wands out." Professor Lupin said as everyone began filing into the classroom. Immediately upon hearing that they would be using magic, the students began to talk excitedly to one another. "Yes! A practical lesson!" Teddy exclaimed as he pulled out his wand. "I've been dying to use this since I got it from Ollivanders!" Ollie excitedly claimed as he pulled his out of his pocket.

Once everyone had found a seat the professor closed the door and walked to the front of the room. "Please quiet down everyone. Let's get started." That was all it took; the class stared eagerly at the tall, scarred, grey-haired professor with burgundy robes. Like their other professors he did a quick roll call while looking at each student who answered. When that was finished he stood up and began.

"Now, today we are going to learn a spell which you will find quite useful though you may question as to why you are learning it in this class and not in your charms class." Pointing his wand at the board notes suddenly appeared "Lumos which is the Wand Lighting Charm is a very handly little charm which as the name implies lights up the tip of your wand. Can anyone tell me why I would be teaching you this charm?"

Ollie raised his hand along with a couple others. "Oliver." Professor Lupin indicated that he should answer.

"Please, Ollie sir." He stated, then went on to answer. "The charm not only produces a light if cast correctly, but it will also repel evil spirits."

"Very good! 10 points for Ravenclaw." The professor said while beaming at his student. "Now the incantation is Lumos and requires concentration to produce the desired effect. Watch as I demonstrate. Lumos!" The tip of his wand light up. " The counter charm is rather simple and goes like this: Nox!" He said as he waved his wand and extinguished the light. "Wouldn't want you to get your wand lit then not be able to extinguish it." He said with a grin. "Now I want you all to try. Make sure you concentrate and enunciate; LOO-mos and NOCK-ss.

For the remainder of the lesson Professor Lupin walked around and helped the students with their spellwork. By the end of the lesson all of the students were able to produce the desired effects. "Now, for your next lesson. I want you all to read chapter one and write a summary of the chapter to be handed in on Tuesday at the start of the lesson." Just as he finished saying this the bell rang. "Class dismissed!"

Teddy gathered his things and was walking towards the door with Ollie when his pop reached out and said. "Edward, could I have a word with you?" The young wizard looked at his pop then looked at Ollie and said "I'll catch up."

* * *

 _Thank you for continuing to read my story. I hope you are enjoying it!_

 _Please Review the chapter and Follow for updates._


	7. Chapter 6: House-elves and Moonbeams

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter; that would be J.K. Rowling. I do thank her though for allowing me and others to dabble and play with the fantastic world she created._

 _This story is also being published on Hogwarts Extreme_

* * *

"Brilliant!" The young wizard said. "Think I'm gonna call it a night though." He said as he stood, packed up his books, and headed up to the dormitory.

The next morning the young metamophmagus woke at dawn like he usually did. He dressed quietly, reached in his trunk to grab the bag of owl treats, then made his way down to the common room.

The common room was awash in the new day's light streaming in from the high windows. The dust motes floating around in the beams of light were dancing in his wake as he crossed to the door and exited through the arched oak door.

The young wizard made his way to the owlery without difficulty; traveling the same path he had the day before. Today, however, he entered the drafty tower just as Dílis was coming back from hunting. He extended his arm for the owl which she perched on. Stroking her chest he said to her "Did you have a good hunt? Hope you caught whatever you were after. Here, I brought something for you." The young Ravenclaw reached into his pocket and took out an owl treat. He then held one out in front of her beak. She chirped her thanks as she gently took it from him. Stroking her again he said "Well, time to start another day. I'll see you later." She took flight with a soft hoot and settled in the rafters.

Back in the common room, Teddy sat in one of the armchairs by the fire and read while he waited for the rest of his classmates to get up. When Ollie made his way down, rubbing his eyes, they went down to breakfast. It wasn't too long after the boys entered the Great hall that the post came. Ollie occupied himself with reading the _Daily Prophet_ while Teddy talked with his classmates. All too soon it was time to go to classes once again.

"Well my fellow Ravenclaws, are you ready to go to Charms Class?" a bubbly Lucretia asked the first years as she waited for them all to assemble. Most of them nodded excitedly while a few seemed to be too sleepy to respond. "All right follow me." She said as she led them out of the great hall and up to the third floor. "There'll be someone else to lead you to your History of Magic Class from here. Have a good lesson." The prefect said once they got to the door.

This classroom was much like the others except for the fact that the professor was uncommonly short with unruly white hair and beard. He was wearing a set of green robes and standing on top of a stack of books at the front of the classroom. "Come in come in!" The professor squeaked. "No time to waste."

When they had all filed in and were settled he unrolled a scroll of parchment, made sure everyone was accounted for, and started the lesson. "Welcome to Charms. I'm Professor Flitwick." For the rest of the lesson they learned about the properties of charms and how they were different from transfigurations. "Now, before you go, your homework. I would like one roll of parchment on the difference between charms and transfigurations by your next lesson on Monday." Just then the bell rang and the students were dismissed.

As many had suspected, they did have a quiz in their History of Magic lesson. However, it wasn't very difficult in Teddy's opinion. The rest of the lesson went much the same way as it had the day before. As the lesson wore on the young metamorphmagus' gaze started to drift towards the window and it became increasingly more difficult to focus on the lesson. He knew the reason and had to force himself to concentrate. Finally, they were told to read chapter two and summarize it for their lesson on Tuesday. When the bell rang they headed to the Great Hall for an uneventful lunch.

Barnaby came over to the first year table at the end of the hour to cheerfully led them to their potions lesson in the dungeons. "Have a good lesson!" the tall prefect said as he dashed away after seeing them to the correct room. The first years started filing into the large classroom which contained a number of worktables, a stone basin in the far corner, and a number of cabinets along the walls holding ingredients, potions, and even some textbooks.

The young Ravenclaws quickly found their seats around the worktables and took out their potion kits, textbook, and note taking materials. While they were doing this the Hufflepuff students arrived.

"Ollie! Teddy!" Gildas called out as she rushed to join them at their workable. "It's so nice that we have a class together. This is my friend Skye." The girl that sat down across from Ollie was tall with brown curly hair, blue eyes, and a rounded face.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

Teddy looked at Ollie with a startled expression before looking at Gildas who didn't seem the least bit perturbed. "I'm not sure how you could have heard a lot about us, we've only just meet this week." The startled youth replied.

"You make quite the first impression." Skye added with a wry smile while taking out her potion materials.

Before anymore could be said on the subject the the professor called the class to order and made sure all his students were there. "Now that we have that out of the way." he said while rolling up the parchment with the students names. "Good afternoon. Welcome to first year Potions. My name is Professor Zabini and I'm the Potions Master at this school."

Professor Zabini was a tall, dark skinned man with high cheekbones and long, slanting eyes that were looking at each student in turn as he talked. He was wearing pristine emerald green robes embroidered in silver. His short curly black hair was flawlessly groomed along with his mustache.

With the introduction out of the way, their lesson had begun. The remainder of the double period was spent taking notes on how to properly brew a potion, why it was important to follow the directions explicitly, what could happen if one deviated from the directions, and how the various instruments in their potions kit were used. "Now, in preparation for your next lesson I want you all to write me a one scroll essay on why you should follow the directions when preparing a potion. That is all, you are dismissed." The last words were uttered right as the bell rang.

Teddy put his potion kit back together and fit everything back in his bookbag. "I have a feeling we'll never be fully caught up on homework, will we?" He said as he looked at Ollie.

"Maybe when we graduate." The young wizard said with a smirk.

"Wanna go play gobstones?" The metmorphmagus asked hopefully.

"Yeah!" He practially shouted as he snatched up his bag and dashed out of the room with Teddy.

That evening was spent like the last one with the exception that Teddy became more and more restless as the night wore on. Finally he slammed his book closed at quarter after ten saying "I just can't concentrate any longer. I'm going to bed."

Ollie gave him a sympathetic look as he gathered his books and headed up to the dormitory. He put his bookbag in his trunk and climbed into bed fully dressed. He waited impatiently for the rest of his dormmates to fall asleep. Finally, when the last one had entered the dorm and gone to bed he waited just a while longer for his breathing to even out. It was hard to restrain himself.

Carefully he climbed out of bed and went over to the mirror. Looking into it the mirror Teddy debated about how he wanted to change his appearance. Should he morph to look like one of the professors? Or go for one of the prefects? It would probably be better to go for one of the professors, though he would have to go for one of them that he knew well. The best choice would be to appear as his father, however, he was sure the staff new of his condition.

Glancing out the window he saw that the sky was clear and the full moon bright. His father would not be roaming the halls this night but would be under the effects of the Wolfsbane Potion; still transformed into a werewolf but able to keep all his mental faculties. He had told him once that during these times he just curls up under his desk in his office and sleeps.

Looking back at the mirror he pondered his dilemma. Who to morph his appearance into...Thinking back to the teachers who were at supper he decided on Professor Sinistra who taught Astronomy. He had heard quite a bit about her from his pop and thought he could possibly pull it off. Wrinkling his nose and furrowing his brow he focused on what he wanted to happen, slowly he grew taller, his hair grew longer and turned black, his skin darkened, and his face changed to a more circular shape with higher cheekbones. An uncomfortable feeling broke his concentration and caused him to look down. He quickly realized his robes were a few inches too short and quite tight compared to that of a normal eleven year old.

 _Now what am I going to do._ He thought as made his way over to the staircase and crept down into the common room. Once there he looked about carefully to make sure he was alone, seeing no one he thrust his hand into his pocket and brought out the Marauder's Map. Tapping it with his wand he whispered "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!" before muttering " _Lumos_ " so that he could better see what was on the map. Glancing about the map he quickly found what he needed in the basement; he knew he had seen it before when studying the map the night Harry had given it to him. The laundry; It was the perfect place to get a set of robes. Looking at what was around the room he saw that there was a staircase near there that went all the way up to the corridor just outside the common room. If he was careful, really careful, he just might make it there without being seen.

" _Nox!"_ He muttered putting himself back into the darkness. "Mischief managed!" he tapped the parchment, folded it up, and put it in his pocket while he made his way across the room and out into the corridor. With his heightened sense of hearing and vision, he crept carefully down the corridor towards the same staircase he had taken just that morning towards the owlery. Once there he paused to make sure he was alone before going down to the next landing. He continued in this manner all the way to the basement.

In the basement he had a bit of a shock. He could hear a voice shouting in the distance. It wasn't until he crept closer to the laundry that he could make it out.

"Wee little elvsies! Wash wash wash! All full of suds! Go splotch splotch splotch!"

When he peered around the corner he could see floating in the air, just before the far door to the laundry facing in his direction but distracted by the elves trying to leave, a little man dressed in a red pants with orange stripes, a bright orange coat with stars, a bell covered hat, and a revolving green bow tie. He had black hair and slanted orange eyes that were gleaming wickedly as he sang his little ditty while lobbing handfuls of soap suds at the scampering elves who were just trying to do their work.

Teddy had heard about the school's poltergeist from his Godfather, aunt, uncles, and his father. The being was a menace. He did nothing but cause trouble and lots of it. The teacher's could sometimes get it to obey their wishes, but more often than not the only thing that would work was if the Bloody Baron - the Slytherin house ghost - gave him an order. Taking a deep breath Teddy looked down and realized what he had in mind most likely was not going to work. He was still dressed as a student so there was no way Peeves would take him seriously.

Then he remembered a story about when his Godfather had gotten Peeves to leave. Harry had been in the hospital wing and needed Kreacher the house-elf's help with something so he summoned him and Dobby, another house-elf, came as well. The two of them had been fighting while Peeves was watching, so Peeves showed up in the hospital wing to continue watching. He was egging them on when Harry pointed his wand at them and used a jinx which glued the poltergeists' tongue to the roof of his mouth. Unfortunately Uncle Ron had not shared what the spell was. Thinking about it, he doubted that he would even be able to perform the spell correctly on his first try anyway.

Deciding that maybe the better option would be to take advantage of the distraction the young metamorphmagus looked around for another entrance. Seeing one closer he wondered if he could make it. Then he smacked his forehead, of course he could! He went back down the hall, furrowed his brows and wrinkled his nose as he concentrated. Slowly he shrunk down and made himself appear to be a house-elf. By the time the process was complete he was three feet tall and had large bat-like ears, a balding head, a long pointed nose, spindly arms and legs, and large tennis ball sized eyes. He piled his clothes in the corner while stuffing his wand and map underneath them; he would only be gone a minute.

Dashing quickly around the corner he darted into the laundry, and rummaged around until he found the area where the professors had their robes washed. He was in luck - one of Professor Sinistra's robes was down here. He didn't think she usually stayed at the castle, so maybe it was a spare that had gotten dirty. He grabbed it and as a last minute thought rummaged around until he found a spare house-elf uniform; a tea towel with the school crest. That might come in handy at a later date. Looking around to make sure he was still safe he dashed out without being seen. Once around the corner he scrunched up his nose, and resumed the form of Professor Sinistra. Quickly changing into her robes he stuffed his wand and Marauder's Map into his pocket.

 _Now, to finally get outside._ He thought with relief. He had been feeling the desire to be outside all day. It was like this with him every full moon; an insatiable desire to be in the woods. When he was younger his mother had tried to prevent it, but eventually she just let him go when she realized how restless he got. Once he was outside and in the woods it was like his body could be at rest. He was lucky though, that was really the only "adverse" effect he had with being part werewolf.

Heading back up the staircase he paused on the ground floor, pulled out the map and checked it over again. Smiling in relief he realized that the training grounds entrance was to his left and he could exit it and be out of doors. He put the map away and headed outside.

It was a crisp, clear, moonlit night and the stars were shining brightly as he headed towards the forest. He had just gotten into the trees when a booming bark echoed across the yard coming from his right making him jump.

"Hush, yeh silly creature! 'Spect 's on'y a studen' wanderin' around."

Teddy stopped dead in his tracks. He knew that voice. It was Hagrid the school's gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures Professor. He was over eleven feet tall and was quite wide. He had shaggy long hair and a beard - both of which were black flecked with bits of grey. His eyes were black and his hands and feet were enormous. He frequently wore a moleskin coat that had more pockets than Teddy could keep track of which held any number of items - one time there was even a live owl that he extracted and sent off with a letter. At this moment, Teddy was quite afraid of the thought of meeting the half-giant. He knew he wasn't supposed to be out of bed after hours and especially was not supposed to be out of the castle and in the Forbidden Forest.

Turning towards Hagrid he started walking that way telling himself to stay in character; he was Professor Sinistra after all. If he pulled this off just right he could stay out of trouble. Hagrid came into view carrying his crossbow with his faithful boarhound Fang at his side.

"Professor Sinistra, wha're yeh doin' out here?"

"It's such a beautiful night, I thought I'd take a walk." the young wizard replied nervously.

"In the Forbidden Forest?" The gamekeeper said while eying the imposter suspiciously.

Teddy shifted his feet he said "It's a clear crisp night, perfect for stargazing." He had shifted just enough that he was now standing in a ray of moonlight that was streaming through the branches of the ancient oak.

Hagrid leveled his crossbow at the young metamorphmagus and demanded "Who are yeh?"

The young wizard quickly furrowed his brows and scrunched up his nose. In less than a minute he morphed back into himself. Shrinking down he clutched the robes that were now too large for him. "It's me Hagrid, Teddy Lupin! Please don't shoot me!"

"Blimey Teddy! I coulda shot yeh!" He said while lowering his bow "Wha're yeh doin' out here?" He grabbed the youth by the shoulder, turned around and said "C'mon lets get some tea at me hut. Though I could do with somethin' stronger."

He was led to a small wooden hut at the edge of the Forbidden Forest north-west of the greenhouses. It had a fenced in garden behind it which could dimly be seen in the moonlight. Inside there was one room which supplied everything Hagrid needed. A massive bed with a patchwork quilt was in one corner, in another corner was an enormous armchair beside which was a large rumpled up dog bed that Fang promptly curled up in. Along the wall opposite the armchair was a large wooden table with four chairs. Hanging from the rafters were all manner of things: unicorn hair - "Find 'em snagged on the branches all the time.", pheasants, herbs, and vegetables. Over by the fire in between the bed and the table Hagrid was busy getting the tea prepared.

"Have a seat an' tell me why yeh're out at this hour." Hagrid said after the tea was done and he ushered the boy to the table and set down the mug. Grabbing a large glass and filling it with an amber colored liquid he sat down and took a deep swallow before he nodded for the young wizard to begin.

So, Teddy told him all about being a half-werewolf and what that did to him every month. He also explained how he was a metamorphmagus like his mother. When he was finished he found that it felt as if a weight had been lifted and he was filled with a sense of relief. The kind eyed man did not look at him with judgement or anger but with sympathy and understanding. He had talked to Hagrid a few times at his Godfather's parties, but never about such things as this. He felt that the gamekeeper at least partly understood his struggle with being different.

Hagrid in turn told him about his struggles with being a half-giant and how that had shaped his life when he was a student at Hogwarts and beyond. After a while the burly man stated that Teddy should get some sleep but that it was too late to go back up to the castle. He suggested that the youth sleep in the hut tonight and return to the castle in the morning. After pulling another quilt and blanket out of the cupboard the professor made up a bed for him in his large armchair.

"Thanks Hagrid!" Teddy muttered as he settled in for the night. He found that with the window cracked while being this close to the forest his desire to wander the wooded landscape wasn't as strong and he was able to fall asleep rather quickly.

* * *

 _Thank you for continuing to read my story. I hope you are enjoying it!_

 _Please Review the chapter and Follow for updates._


End file.
